<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home is where the heart is (and mine is with you) by Pyro__Jo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122567">home is where the heart is (and mine is with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro__Jo/pseuds/Pyro__Jo'>Pyro__Jo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious, i don’t have tags for this because i don’t know what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro__Jo/pseuds/Pyro__Jo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the next few weeks leading up to Christmas, Hope and Josie began spending a lot more time together. Some days, time together meant Josie bringing Hope coffee and a bagel from the cafeteria in the morning when Hope didn’t feel like she could deal with all the stares and whispers that seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Other days, it meant Hope losing track of time studying with Josie in the library. Josie studied books and Hope studied her. </p><p> </p><p>Or a fluffy christmas hosie os that no one asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home is where the heart is (and mine is with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the beginning of this fic is a nod to Charles Dickens’ A Christmas Carol bc i’m a book nerd and a sucker for the classics. enjoy whatever this is :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Landon was dead. There was no doubt about that. Rafael had shoved the golden arrow through his chest ensuring it, completing the Necromancer’s command. Hope had seen his body and grieved the loss of her once self proclaimed “epic love” and tried to continue on with her life, despite the devastating blow his death had on her. That is to say, Hope had locked herself in her room mere hours after waking up from her journey through Josie’s subconscious after Dr. Saltzman had gracelessly blurted out that Landon was, by all appearances, dead. </span>
</p><p class="p2">     That had been months ago. It was now approaching Christmas and the Salvatore Boarding School was trying move on from the chaos created the year before by attempting to return to normal, if such a thing existed for the supernatural. So if the reader will permit, let it be stated once more in no uncertain terms that Landon was dead- dead as a doornail.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Josie was thriving. She managed to coax Hope out of her room (for a non food related reason) for the first time in six months- not that she’d been counting or anything like that. She totally hadn’t been counting. She also managed to get a small smile out of the tribrid, which she considered a great accomplishment. If she took pride in it, she tried not to make it obvious to Hope.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Do you have any plans for Christmas break? Maybe we could hang out if you’re not going to be in New Orleans the whole time.” Josie hoped to divert from the usual questions Hope got asked every time she left her room. If people really cared how she was doing, they would stop asking such stupid questions and start paying more attention to what was left unsaid; answers that Hope never verbally gave but could be heard clearly if they bothered enough to pay attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2">     “I’m not going to New Orleans. Aunt Freya and Keenlin are going on a second honeymoon. Uncle Kol and Davina are going on vacation and Auntie Bex and Marcel are planning on taking a vacation as well. Nik is staying with Vincent. They all offered to let me tag along but they need alone time together as couples. The last thing they need is to drag their kid niece around.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “I’m sure they don’t see you like that, Hope. I think they’d be happy to spend time with you.” Josie bumped her shoulder gently against Hope’s side. Hope’s expression remained stoic. “Why don’t you spend Christmas with us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Hope’s eyes shot up from the ground that she had been intently studying, the look on her face a mixture of shock and something else that Josie couldn’t quite place. “Me? Isn’t your mom going to be back in town?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Josie chuckled softly at Hope’s expression. “She’s supposed to be back for a week but I don’t know if she’ll come back or not. Something always seems to come up at the last minute.” Josie’s face saddened, her pouty lips becoming impossibly more pouty before she shrugged slightly and brightened. “Besides, no one should be alone on Christmas. You’re not going to leave me to endure Lizzie’s snarky remarks and Dad’s terrible attempt at an apple pie all alone, are you?” Josie turned to Hope and gave her an exaggerated pout, jutting her bottom lip out and fluttering her long lashes at Hope. </span>
</p><p class="p2">     “Fine, I’ll consider it, Jo.” Hope chuckled.</p><p class="p2">     Josie beamed. “That’s all I ask.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Throughout the next few weeks leading up to Christmas, Hope and Josie began spending a lot more time together. Some days, time together meant Josie bringing Hope coffee and a bagel from the cafeteria in the morning when Hope didn’t feel like she could deal with all the stares and whispers that seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Other days, it meant Hope losing track of time studying with Josie in the library. Josie studied books and Hope studied her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">     Hope told herself she was being subtle.</p><p class="p2">     Josie was all too aware of Hope’s eyes on her. She would occasionally glance up and Hope would have the decency to look away, a blush painting its way across her porcelain skin. Josie adored it, though she never mentioned it. She didn’t want Hope to feel embarrassed and stop. And though she would never admit it aloud, it felt nice to have someone’s complete attention on her for once. It felt nice to feel seen. It felt good to be someone’s first choice, even if it wasn’t in the way she wished.</p><p class="p2">     “So are you going to spend Christmas with us?” Josie paused from putting her books in her backpack to look at Hope after they had spent most of the day in the library.</p><p class="p2">     Hope yawned and stretched. Her shirt rode up a little, exposing her toned stomach. She smirked a little when she caught Josie staring a little too long. “See something you like?” She waggled her eyebrows teasingly.</p><p class="p2">     Crimson stained Josie’s cheeks and she stammered for a reply.</p><p class="p2">     “Relax, Jo. I get it. I’d stare at me if I were you too.” Hope jumped back, barely escaping being swatted with a textbook.</p><p class="p2">     Josie rolled her eyes. “You’re insufferable, Mikaelson.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope grinned. “You love me.”</p><p class="p2">     “Maybe a little.” Josie allowed a small smile of her own. “So... Christmas?”</p><p class="p2">     “Do you really want me there or are you just trying to be nice?” Hope’s voice was small and her gaze was trained on the floor. Her bravado from earlier had vanished, replaced with insecurity and reservation.</p><p class="p2">     Josie’s face softened. She stepped forward and took Hope’s hand, hesitantly brushing her thumb over Hope’s knuckles. When Hope finally looked up, she interlaced their fingers and maintained eye contact for a few seconds before speaking. “Of course I want you there, Hope.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope nodded once and stepped back to grab her bag. “Then I’ll be there.”</p><p class="p2">     Josie immediately missed the contact between them but Hope’s words made her smile.</p><p class="p2">     “Can’t wait. Walk me to my room?”</p><p class="p2">     Hope smiled fondly at her. “Sure, Jo.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “So, when are you going to get off your ass and ask my sister out?” Lizzie sank down on the couch beside Hope, startling her out of her daydreaming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “W- what are you talking about, Lizzie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Oh please, spare me the innocent act. You’ve been staring at her all lovey dovey every time you think she isn’t looking. She pretends she doesn’t notice but does the same thing when she thinks you’re not looking. When are you two dumb assess going to actually talk to each other?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “We talk,” Hope interjected defensively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Those weird staring contests you both have from across rooms and nervously greeting each other occasionally is not talking.” Lizzie scoffed and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">     Hope opened her mouth to respond but found she had no response.</p><p class="p2">     “What are you guys talking about?” Josie came up behind them and leaned over the back of the couch.</p><p class="p2">     Lizzie smirked. “Just filling in Mikaelson on current events.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope blushed furiously but said nothing.</p><p class="p2">     Josie looked confused but didn’t prod further at the vague reply. “Whatever. Dad wanted me to tell you guys that we’re going to play board games pretty soon.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope swatted Lizzie as Josie walked away. “You’re an ass, you know that?” She groaned and raked a hand through her hair.</p><p class="p2">     Lizzie shrugged and stood. “Better than a dumb ass.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope huffed and followed her to the other room where the games were being set up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Several hands of Uno and one game of Monopoly (that ended in Lizzie upsetting the board and stalking off) later, Hope found herself alone in the kitchen, pouring herself some hot chocolate. </span>
</p><p class="p2">     “Hey, Hope.” Caroline strolled into the room and smiled at her. “Are you enjoying yourself?”</p><p class="p2">     “Yes, I am. Thank you for having me,” Hope smiled back.</p><p class="p2">     “Of course, sweetie.” Caroline paused and bit her lip. “Um, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Lizzie earlier.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope’s eyes widened. “I swear, it’s not what you think.”</p><p class="p2">     “Would it be so bad if it was?”</p><p class="p2">     “I don’t know.” Hope shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.</p><p class="p2">     Caroline’s expression softened. “Do you like my daughter, Hope?”</p><p class="p2">     Hope blushed and studied the floor intently, not saying a word.</p><p class="p2">     “What’s holding you back?”</p><p class="p2">     Hope lifted her eyes and saw nothing but kindness and compassion in Caroline’s gaze, an expression that her own mother had given her countless times. Hope shook her head and bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. “I- I’ve got to go.”</p><p class="p2">     She quickly deposited her cup on the counter and dashed out of the room and through the front door moments later.</p><p class="p2">     “Hope!” Josie’s voice called after her but she couldn’t bring herself to turn around. </p><p class="p2">     She couldn’t do much to stop the flood of thoughts that stormed her mind. Memories of her mother mixed with how kind and caring Josie had been with her the past few months. It was all too much and her brain screamed for relief, for something to quiet it all down.</p><p class="p2">     She ran till she reached the edge of the familiar woods at the back of the Salvatore School. She ripped off her clothes, shifted to her wolf form quickly, and started running.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Hope had been running for hours. She was nearing the Old Mill. She knew she needed to talk to Josie about why she had run out of the party so quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">     As if on cue, Josie’s sweet cinnamon scent floated on the breeze over to her. Hope’s bright golden eyes scanned the area, searching for Josie. She trotted hesitantly over to the entrance of the mill and poked her head inside. Josie was curled up inside a thick winter coat and wrapped with a blanket. Her face was buried in a book. Her nose crinkled in concentration and she nibbled her bottom lip.</p><p class="p2">     Josie looked up at the sound of rustling leaves. “Hope?”</p><p class="p2">     Hope padded slowly towards her, whining pitifully.</p><p class="p2">     Concern shadowed Josie’s features immediately. She dropped to her knees and reached out a hand. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”</p><p class="p2">     Hope reached her and shoved her head against Josie’s hand. Hope whined again and gave Josie the most pitiful puppy dog eyes she could muster.</p><p class="p2">     Josie chuckled and rustled Hope’s ears. “You look like you feel guilty.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope whined again.</p><p class="p2">     “Why don’t you shift back and then we can talk? I brought you some clothes.” Josie gestured to a duffel bag on the couch. “I’ll just be over there,” she waved vaguely to the other side of the room.</p><p class="p2">     There was some rustling and then some five minutes later, Hope’s voice broke the stillness. “Uh, Josie? I’m dressed now.”</p><p class="p2">     Josie turned and raised an eyebrow at Hope, waiting for her to speak.</p><p class="p2">     Hope looked everywhere but at Josie. She cleared her throat once, twice, three times before finally attempting to speak. “I’m sorry,” she croaked.</p><p class="p2">     Josie crossed her arms. “You’re sorry? That’s all you’ve got? What the hell, Hope? You ran out of there like the house was on fire. We always talk about things. Why is this any different?” Josie got closer till she was standing in front of Hope.</p><p class="p2">     Hope backed up and looked away. “It just is, ok?” Her voice rose as her frustration grew. “Why can’t you just accept that I’m a private person and leave me alone?” Hope knew she fucked up as soon as the words left her mouth.</p><p class="p2">     Josie’s face fell. “You want me to leave you alone, Hope? Fine! Take all the time you need! Don’t expect me to be waiting around for you to figure it out though.” Josie turned and stormed towards the door.</p><p class="p2">     “Josie, wait!”</p><p class="p2">     Josie halted but didn’t turn around.</p><p class="p2">     “Caroline was talking to me in the kitchen before I ran out.” Hope inhaled shakily and continued. “It’s stupid but the way she was looking at me and talking with me made me feel like she was my mom and then I remembered that I’ll never get to have those kind of conversations with my mom ever again and it just made me really sad and I started feeling overwhelmed and I just had to get out of there.” Hope’s words were rushed and panicked. “It’s not an excuse for ignoring you though. I’m sorry.” She bowed her head.</p><p class="p2">     Josie had turned around at some point. As Hope finished, she crossed the room and wrapped the shorter girl in a hug.</p><p class="p2">     Hope melted into her embrace.</p><p class="p2">     Josie rubbed soothing circles on Hope’s back. “First of all, it’s not stupid.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope felt Josie’s voice vibrate through her as Josie rested her chin on the top on Hope’s head. She sighed and closed her eyes, melting into Josie completely and listening to her speak.</p><p class="p2">     “It’s not stupid to miss your mom or your dad. It’s completely normal to miss them, to miss what you had and to miss what you could have had. It’s normal to want to share experiences with them.” Josie pulled back to meet Hope’s eyes. “Do you understand? It’s not stupid.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope nodded.</p><p class="p2">     Josie pulled Hope back into her arms. “Secondly, don’t even worry about running away. I understand being overwhelmed but I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you, Hope. You can talk to me about anything. I can’t promise I’ll understand everything you’re going through but I’ll listen.” She loosened her arms around Hope and stepped back a couple inches.</p><p class="p2">     Hope nodded and gave Josie a lopsided grin. “Thank you, Jo.”</p><p class="p2">     Josie’s expression changed from serious to devious. “So, what kind of conversations would you rather have with my mom than you would with me? Don’t tell me she tried to give you the sex talk.” She waggled her eyebrows at Hope.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “What? No- no sex talk! Why would you think that?” Her voice rose a couple octaves.</span>
</p><p class="p2">     Josie’s face broke out into a wide grin. “Aww Hopey, I didn’t know your face could turn that shade of red.”</p><p class="p2">     “Shut up,” Hope growled.</p><p class="p2">     Josie just grinned wider.</p><p class="p2">     “She was just, um, curious about who I had a crush on,” Hope finally admitted, refusing to make eye contact.</p><p class="p2">     “Oooh who’s the lucky person?”</p><p class="p2">     “No one.”</p><p class="p2">     “No one?” Josie quirked an eyebrow.</p><p class="p2">     “It doesn’t really matter anyhow. I’m a death magnet,” Hope stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I don’t want someone else to get hurt because they loved the wrong person.”</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">     “Hope, listen to me. <em>I</em> </span> <span class="s1">love all of you. The good,” Josie paused and kissed Hope’s forehead, “The bad,” she paused again and kissed Hope’s cheek, “The parts of your heart that you hide from the rest of the world...” Josie searched her eyes. “Those have always been the most beautiful parts to me.” Her gaze flickered down to Hope’s lips.</span></p><p class="p2">     “I’m a mess, Josie,” Hope hiccuped. “How can you say that it’s beautiful?”</p><p class="p2">     “Because that’s just it, Hope. You see a mess; I see art in its raw form. And it’s beautiful. It’s you.” Josie leaned her forehead against Hope’s. “It’s always been you.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope didn’t think she was supposed to hear that last part.</p><p class="p2">     Josie’s thumbs gently caressed Hope’s cheeks, wiping away the tears from earlier and then cupping Hope’s face in her hands.</p><p class="p2">     Dark brown eyes searched ocean blue eyes. The atmosphere suddenly felt charged and time seemed to stand still.</p><p class="p2">     Josie’s lips parted slightly. She closed the distance slowly. Her lips hovered over Hope’s a few seconds, giving Hope time to pull away if she was uncomfortable.</p><p class="p2">     Hope’s eyes slid shut and she bridged the distance between them, softly pressing her lips to Josie’s.</p><p class="p2">     Josie chased Hope’s lips, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Her hands found one of Hope’s, intertwining their fingers, while her other hand pressed hotly against the small of Hope’s back, drawing them impossibly closer to each other.</p><p class="p2">     Hope felt the familiar tug of Josie drawing magic from her and pressed closer, running her tongue over Josie’s bottom lip, eliciting a sharp gasp from the younger girl.</p><p class="p2">     Their moment was suddenly interrupted by an intense rustling noise and then a loud explosion overhead.</p><p class="p2">     Hope jerked away, pushing Josie behind her and looking around wildly while gasping for air. “What the hell...?”</p><p class="p2">     She turned in a slow circle, bewildered by the holiday decorations that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and then finally looking up at the rafters. A fresh sprig of mistletoe that had definitely not been there when they started kissing was hanging above them. Beyond that, Hope could see fireworks going off through some open patches in the roof. She finally turned back to Josie, who was blushing furiously and doing everything in her power to not make eye contact.</p><p class="p2">     A slow smirk formed on her face. “Fireworks, Jo? I mean, I know I’m a good kisser and all but I didn’t think it could elicit actual fireworks and a winter wonderland.”</p><p class="p2">     Josie’s face burned a bright red. “I take it back what I said earlier. You’re still insufferable.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope laughed. “Too late. It’s burned in my memory now.” She glanced around as the fireworks died out and surveyed the scenery.</p><p class="p2">     Garland was strung on the railings of the staircase. A big Christmas tree decked out with colorful decorations and white lights glistened in the corner. Various other little decorations lit up the room and glittered invitingly.</p><p class="p2">     “It’s pretty incredible.” Hope looked around at it all in awe. “Only one thing would make it better.”</p><p class="p2">     “What’s that?” Josie raised an eyebrow, her embarrassment from earlier fading.</p><p class="p2">     Hope mumbled a spell under her breath and soft music began to play from some speakers in the corner. “Dance with me?” She extended her hand.</p><p class="p2">     Josie smiled like a fool. “Of course.”</p><p class="p2">     They swayed to the music for a while.</p><p class="p2">     “I can’t believe you conjured up a whole ass winter wonderland because you were flustered by a kiss.” Hope smirked up at Josie.</p><p class="p2">     Josie pouted and swatted Hope’s arm. “Shut up or I’ll make sure that our first kiss is our last kiss.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope chuckled but kept her comments to herself. “Fine.” Her grin sobered up and she looked at Josie. “Thank you for this. I know you didn’t mean for this part to happen...” Hope gestured vaguely at the room, “But I’m glad it did.”</p><p class="p2">     Josie nibbled her lip. “Me too. Merry Christmas, Hope.”</p><p class="p2">     Hope smiled softly at her. “Merry Christmas, Jo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this entire fic started out bc of the cursed s3 trailer. i was annoyed that it was made all about landon so i made this entirely about hosie. uh so yeah, hope y’all enjoyed whatever this is idek </p><p>follow me on twitter @Pyro__Jo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>